


I Will Be Rising From The Ground(Like A Skyscraper)

by weallshipthebullshit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Non AU, One Direction Hiatus, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Reality, Romance, Romantic Harry, Sad Harry, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Top Louis Tomlinson, in the closet, larry smut, so much foreplay, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weallshipthebullshit/pseuds/weallshipthebullshit
Summary: Louis is finally home from a head-splitting meeting with management, who're conjuring up another publicity stunt. Harry is finally home from LA. Despite the month apart, they come back to each other, falling into a rhythm nearly ten years in the making.or sickeningly romantic smut where Louis holds the key to Harry's universe, and Louis is more than willing to give Harry what he wants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	I Will Be Rising From The Ground(Like A Skyscraper)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like two whole years ago but am just now finishing it bc of this crazy quarantine stuff. I find that when I read smut on a lot of fics it really doesn't do it for me. So this is dedicated to the overly-romantic and detail orientated Larry shipper(just like myself) looking for some really good smut.
> 
> ALSO— if you're like me and listen to music while you read PLEASE listen to Cigarettes After Sex while you read this. Doesn't matter what song. Anything by them works, trust me on this. So. Good.

Louis glares across the lengthy gray table. His head is tilted down towards his chest, angry huffs of breath admitting from his nose. His hands are clenched beside either side of him under the table, all of this in an attempt to control his anger. The man he’s fixated on, Gale Magee, is completely clueless, and only continues to drone on about the list of publicity stunts to get done in the two weeks before One Direction’s hiatus ends. 

Gale points to a few bullets on a white board, then uses his index finger to push up his vintage framed glasses. 

“You and Danielle are to go on another movie outing, nothing big, but we’ll have Briana meet you there, make it look like you ran into one another. We’re using this as a chance to make a huge public scene. You’re going to need to demand a paternity test, then we can put the rest of the plan into action.”

Louis almost huffs at that, but is able to restrain himself. After all, he’s had a lot of practice over the past five years of cover-ups and stunt meetings. Really, the only brunette he wants to be thinking about right now, is Harry. 

“Louis,” Simon says, tone stern. “Are you getting any of this?”

Louis sits up in his blue spinning chair, clearing his throat slightly. 

“Hm, yes, yeah.” Louis nods, then rests his chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

Simon gives him a stern look and an arched eyebrow. A warning to stay on task or there will be consequences. It’s crazy to think that at twenty eight, Louis feels like a twelve year old messing around in maths class again. Only he’s not in maths class, he’s in a strenuous two hour meeting with his boss and head PR coordinator discussing how to cover up something that doesn’t need covering up.

“And Danielle? Briana?” Louis asks, moving around some more. He can never seem to stop fidgeting when he’s in these types of meetings all alone. He’d usually have Harry by his side, or at the very least, Danielle or Briana. “They’re aware of all of these things right?”

Gale looks to Simon for support, the twenty-three year old still new at the job, only landing a great position because his dad is the head of the company. 

“You have nothing to worry about. We’ve already contacted Danielle’s manager and sent an e-mail to Briana. The plan is foolproof Louis. Just go along with it for once, will you? It’ll make it a lot easier on all of us.” Simon is shorter with him than usual, exhausted by the whole situation as well.

Which Louis finds amusing. If Simon was going to be so annoyed and exhausted from something that didn’t affect his own personal life, why did him and Modest! have to come up with the whole plan in the first place? Just seems a bit counter productive...is all.

Louis can feel himself grow more and more angry as Gale closes out the meeting, and Simon gives him a firm shake of the hand. When he finally leaves the conference room, takes the elevator down, ignores the receptionist on the way out, and exits the heavy glass doors is when he can truly breathe. The weight is finally lifted off his shoulders as he unlocks his car, and shoots Harry a text letting him know he’s on his way home. 

It’s late when he arrives back at him and Harry’s home in London. Past midnight, and Harry should really be asleep. But when Louis’ car smoothly drives through the gates he can see an open window and a light admitting from the second level of the home, where their bedroom is.

Louis sighs to himself, shakes his head, and pulls through into the garage. Harry hasn’t been able to sleep lately, the stress of Louis’ biggest publicity stunt causing his stomach to turn and his mind to whirl with possibilities of the worst. Seeing Harry this upset and affected makes Louis sick. He feels so guilty, like he could be doing something to make it better. Things such as these have been going on for far too long. 

Louis goes through the front door with ease, knowing Harry wouldn’t put on the security alarm until he was home. He tosses his keys into the bowl sitting on the shelf to the right. 

“Lou?” Harry yells from their bedroom.

“Hi love.” Louis yells back.

As he begins taking off his coat, there’s the sound of padding bare feet coming down the tiled hallway, and then down the stairs. Right as Louis kicks his shoes under the coat hooks, he turns around and instantly receives a huge hug from his favorite brunette. Louis hugs back with all his might, he always does. So afraid that it could be the last. The two live in fear.

Louis takes in the smell of the lanky boy, closes his eyes as he does so. All Harry has on is a pair of light grey sweatpants and a plain white tee. The comfy clothes somehow enhancing his smell. Right before they part, he gives a few rubs to Harry’s back, and a kiss to the junction of his neck.

“Did you sleep okay?” Louis takes Harry’s hand in his as he guides their way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I got like three or four hours I think.” Harry’s voice isn’t raspy from sleep, so it means he’s been up for a little while.

“Good,” Louis leaves a kiss on his husband's cheek before parting to grab food from the fridge. “flying can take a lot out of a person. I’m glad you at least got a few hours in yeah?”

Harry nods, taking a seat on the bar stool sized chairs in front of their granite kitchen island.

“There’s some leftover chicken bruschetta in front, that’s what I had.” Harry motions to the top shelf of the fridge.

Louis pulls out the tupperware, peeling off the lid and opening the microwave. He glances into the bowl, raising eyebrows at Harry.

“It doesn’t look like you ate much…” Or any of it really.

“Too nervous.” Harry states.

Louis nods silently, sticking his food into the machine and pressing the buttons to go for two minutes. By now, Harry should be nagging Louis about the fact that the tupperware doesn’t belong in the microwave and that it can cause some chemical to radiate from the plastic or some shit, but he’s just silent. Louis’ smile drops slightly. 

The microwave whirs to life, and Louis turns back to his curly haired love. And he’s glad he can say that again, since Harry got his haircut last May, he’s been growing it out all over again, and his curls have returned. It’s only been a year that he’s started growing it out again, and it’s already begun reaching below his chin. Louis loves it. 

He makes his way to where Harry’s sitting, messing around with his thumbnails, twiddling with them as a nervous habit. Harry’s curls bob slightly as he looks up at him. That’s when Louis sees that his eyes are rimmed red, and his nose is puffy, cheeks tighter from where tears have dried.

Louis cups one hand over a soft cheek, Harry’s eyes close and he takes a shaky sigh. His eyes are watering under his eyelids, and he refuses to let Louis see him cry again. Louis’ been a lot better lately. He’s been able to write songs again because he isn’t being forced to, and he has a lot more time to see him. Louis has been better, and Harry refuses to go and fuck that up.

A few tears end up rolling down the same spots anyways. Harry turns into Louis’ hand and avoids his ‘sympathetic & knowing’ gaze, in an attempt to hide his face. Giving a kiss to Louis’ palm, Harry’s eyes flutter closed for a split second.

“Oh love.” Louis whispers, pulling Harry into a hug, stroking his curls as his head rests onto his chest. 

Harry sniffles, reaching his own hand up to wipe his eyes. He keeps his crying under control, taking deep breaths, and luckily the stream of tears isn’t a constant flow. All he wants is to be held right now, and Louis gets that, but Harry knows that there will eventually be questions. And Harry will eventually want to answer them, talking being one of the only things that helps him feel better. Louis gets that too.

When the timer goes off, Louis gently releases his husband and goes to grab the chicken. Harry wipes his nose with the back of his hand, sniffling some more, and looking up as he gently wipes his eyes as well. 

“Ready?” Louis speaks soft.

Harry nods, and they make their way up to their bedroom. The sheets and comforter stand in the shape where Harry was sitting, a still open book sitting atop everything. Harry switches off the muted TV program as they take a seat on the mattress.

Harry twiddles his thumbs before looking up at Louis, who’s eating his chicken. “How was the meeting?”

“Intense, awkward, angering.” Louis shrugs. “The usual.”

Harry nods, knowing exactly what Louis’ getting at. He knows the atmosphere of meetings like that. The ice cold and unwelcoming feeling it brings you, before, during, and after.

“Gale Magee was the one running it, he was extremely scripted sounding, probably by Simon.”

The name makes Harry perk up slightly. “Harry Magee’s son right?”

“Right.” Louis confirms. “He’s head of our PR team now. He isn’t too bad-”

“But anyone working for them is generally a bad person to be around.” Harry cuts in, already knowing what Louis was going to say, what he always says.

Louis nods, using his fork to cut into his meal. “Yes. Had some wicked glasses though, gotta admit.” He smiles up at his beautiful boy, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry only shifts uncomfortably, tucking a piece of hair behind one of his ears and stuffing his hands under his criss cross legs. Attempting to weakly smile back, the untucked bit of hair falls over half of Harry’s face, right as his eyes trail up to Louis. 

Louis swears he’s dreaming sometimes, has to pinch himself occasionally. He can never wrap his mind around the fact that fate brought him someone so perfect.

Louis puts his tupperware of food onto the side table, taking his now free hand to swoop the growing hair over Harry’s head, and gently trail his hand down his cheek. Louis strokes his thumb over the smooth skin there, one of his favorite things to do, and they haven’t lost eye contact once. 

Harry is the one to lean in first, crawling closer to Louis by walking over on his knees, and scooping Louis’ lips into his own. Louis’ hands are still cupping Harry’s face lovingly as the two fall into the familiar rhythm of each other's mouths.

The most beautiful thing about being together for nearly nine years now, is watching the other become more skilled, confident, and tactile in the way they move. Yet being able to come home, comforting and warm and familiar the moment your mouths connect. Maybe it’s just a Harry thing, but the closer Louis is to him, the more at home he feels.

Eventually, Harry ends up with either of his knees on both sides of Louis’ torso, their mouths deeply intertwined. Louis doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that the crease between Harry’s eyebrows is there, focused and lost in the feeling of being together.

Louis’ chest lightly presses against Harry’s, wanting to be closer after an entire month of being apart. Subtly, Louis flicks his tongue across the roof of Harry’s mouth, causing a surge of pleasure to travel down Harry’s throat and straight to his groin. Letting out a satisfied groan in response, Harry decides that yeah, he could do this forever. He could die right here and now, happily encompassed by Louis’ arms. His hands come up slowly and softly to grip the collar of his spouse’s shirt. 

Louis’ hands travel down Harry’s face, neck, shoulders, all the way to the small of his back, to grip his waist and pull him impossibly closer. At the same time, swooping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, hot and wet yet gentle and unassuming. He is the only one in this world that knows which way to move his tongue to get Harry weak in the knees, or begging for more. It’s quite possible he knows Harry’s body better than he knows his own.

Sure enough, with confirmation brighter than the sun, Harry begins subconsciously rutting his bum against Louis’ length. Louis’ hands make their way to either side of the younger man’s lower cheeks, still covered in his favorite grey sweatpants.

Harry brings himself back down to earth, and stops rutting. Making a soft noise in his throat, he parts from Louis’ lips. Louis looks right up into his eyes, and it’s that moment that Harry knows that Louis holds the secrets to his universe. Able to anticipate every emotion, reaction, and doubt Harry could conjure up without Harry first knowing it himself. When he sees Louis, he sees the one person he would trust his life and soul with. 

Seeing Louis with anyone other than Harry has become routine over the last five or so years. He’s gotten used to witnessing the forced pecks Louis is required to lay on some girl, or the dead look in his eyes after he comes home from a well thought out publicity stunt. However, it doesn’t ever get any better, or feel any easier. The blow to Harry’s heart is often one so hard that he has trouble eating or sleeping that night. He has to remind himself, even after all this time, that he is the only one who holds Louis’ heart, and Louis is the only one who could ever hold his.

He whispers then, curls already untucked from his ears again, spiraling wildly around his face to perfectly frame his features. “I want you.”

And in so many years of being together, Louis has never heard Harry say that so softly, so innocently— only when they were much younger, and much less familiar with one another, having a heated quickie before or after a concert or interview(but that was back when they were younger, they’ve settled slightly since then). Yet the tone of the younger’s voice makes his cock perk up in interest. Louis is becoming a proper sap, he’s sure of it. 

“Whatever you want baby.” Louis whispers back, taking a moment to look into Harry’s green eyes, pupils blown wide, then leans in to gently kiss up Harry’s neck. Trailing kisses all the way up under his chin and across his jaw. Harry grips Louis’ bicep when his lips reach the small space below his ear, another spot Louis knows is a weakness. Harry hums in delight as Louis reconnects their lips and smoothly lowers him down onto his back, allowing him to relax into the plush mattress. 

Already admitting harsh breaths, Harry reaches at the base of Louis’ spine to rid him of his knitted soft grey jumper. Harry kisses his shoulder where bare skin now sits, “Is a shame...looked so good on you.” Harry praises

Louis hums, diving back down to kiss Harry’s jaw again, “Got too much clothes on, this is a problem.” Reaching down, not losing contact with Harry's soft skin, Louis peels off the younger’s shirt in a swift motion; One that doesn’t happen without years of practice. The shirt is carelessly discarded onto the floor alongside the grey jumper, and Louis makes his way down Harry’s torso.

Harry’s long fingers find themselves tangled in Louis’ soft feathery hair as Louis trails sweet kisses along his neck. The moment Louis’ tongue licks across his collarbone is also the moment Louis’ fingers are thumbing his nipples. All the while, Harry is squirming under his touch, making soft hums and panting quietly. 

“Missed you so much, Lou.” Harry breathes as Louis slides off the soft sweatpants around his bum, pleased to find Harry has nothing on underneath, and is sporting a perky semi. “You drive me crazy.”

“No,” Louis counters, leaning back down to connect their lips again, his hand stroking gentle circles on Harry’s inner thigh. The subtle touch on Harry’s most sensitive area is intoxicating. “It’s you who drives me crazy. Turn me on so much I get dizzy. Can’t get over the fact that you’re mine.”

Harry whines, hot and desperate, as Louis’ thumb moves past his inner thigh and ghosts over his hole. Louis’ tongue once again, flicking the roof of Harry’s mouth. The younger, moaning softly in response.

Briefly, they part ways so that Louis can stand up and grab the tube of KY in the nightstand drawer, where it’s always been kept since they moved into this home three years ago. Louis smoothly rids himself of his tight blue skinny jeans on the way up.

Harry has his eyes trained on Louis the entire time. Watching the curve of his ass when he stands up straight, the toned ridges of his abdomen, and the way his hard cock bobs up and down with each step. 

“Please Louis, been so long. Jus’ need you.” Harry’s voice is calm, but to Louis the need in his voice is evident. Maybe because he feels it too.

“Don’t worry. Gonna open you up nice and slow, make sure you feel everything.” Louis replies, not breaking eye contact with Harry for a single moment. 

Harry bites his lip subtly, eyes still training on the body of his husband, a view he knows he will never grow tired of. Louis, looking back at him as if Harry himself hung the moon and the stars just for Louis. 

Without any word exchanged between the two of them, almost like it’s rehearsed, Louis slips his slicked up index finger into the taut pink of Harry’s hole. The contact making the latter properly moan this time, and arch his back off the mattress, just slightly.

“Yeah? Feel good, H? After a whole month of not being filled, one finger has the power to push you over the edge huh?” Louis preens, a satisfying smile overtaking his lips. He begins to work up a rhythm with his fingers. Working gently in and out of Harry’s tight ring.

Harry nods, eyebrows knitted together again, as Louis adds his middle finger. “Wanted you so bad. All I could think about. All I wanted.”

Louis swallows thickly, using his left hand to stroke up and down Harry’s torso. “I know babe, me too. Know I can’t stay away from you for long.”

Expertly, Louis twists his two fingers is a corkscrew motion, brushing Harry’s prostate only slightly. Enough to drive him wild with need, just the way he likes it. Immediately, one of Harry’s hands comes from behind his head and grips on to Louis’ wrist, where his fingers are twisting in and out. 

Arching his back with a moan, “God, yes...uh, Lou. Right there.”

Louis’ smirks stays on his face, knowing what he’s doing to Harry by just missing the one spot he needs him to hit most. Slightly touching but not quite, leaving Harry a sweaty and moaning mess below him. 

“Louis, stop teasing,” Harry requests breathlessly, his feet digging into the mattress to help his hips thrust downward slightly, in an attempt to meet Louis' fingers. His desire looking for something more. “Uh, fuck.”

Louis slowly removes his fingers, kissing around the younger's inner thighs, grabbing the lube to the right of him. They’re both rock hard now, pre-come even dripping from the tip of Louis’ untouched cock, four weeks without Harry catching up to him.

While Louis slicks up his length, Harry watches again, his thighs coming up against his stomach and falling to his sides loosely; Completely spread out and vulnerable before the older man. Again, his perfect curls framing his face, above his head on the white sheets, mimicking a halo. The sight alone would have been enough to make Louis lose all self control six or seven years ago. But now, it only increases his need to slow this down, relish in the feeling of being able to have Harry all to himself.

“God, I love you.” Louis voices earnestly, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance.

Harry reaches his arm up to stroke under Louis’ jaw, looking right into Louis’ blue eyes. “And I love you.”

Somehow, grumbling happily and laughing at the same time, Louis falls forward to fit his nose under Harry’s ear; With the motion causing his cock to sink deeply into Harry’s warm heat. 

Harry’s long legs go to wrap around Louis’ waist nicely(a perfect fit), as his back arches all the way, causing both of their chests to become flush with one another. “Oh my _god_.”

Louis, his face still tucked into Harry’s neck, finds Harry’s left hand and guides it upwards above the younger's head, intertwining their fingers. Slipping his right arm underneath Harry’s waist, Louis begins to pull out slowly, moaning as he goes. “Jesus Haz, you feel so good. So tight. So good for me.”

With a tight jerk, Louis is thrusting back into Harry. 

“Uh,” Harry moans on the downward thrust, his cock rubbing deliciously against Louis’ stomach. “So good for you Lou. Only for you.”

Louis, cursing under his breath, untangles their fingers and steadies himself on the other side of Harry’s waist, reliably rolling his hips in and out of Harry. On each deep thrust, Harry feels a wave of heat spread over his body, almost like he’s surfing some wave in the pacific. Just when his back starts to relax, Louis thrusts back in and Harry’s arching all over again, unable to control the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Almost as if he’s humming with electricity, Louis’ reassuring hands wrapped around and on his waist send tiny electric shocks to Harry’s heart. His arms find their way stretched up by his head, on either sides of his ears, clenching whatever is nearby— In this case the sheets, or even his own hair.

Louis changes his angle only slightly, so that his left hand is gripping Harry’s hip. But that subtle switch is all that was needed for Louis’ cock to perfectly hit Harry’s prostate, causing Harry to moan loudly, low and deep. “Right there. Shit.”

Louis chuckles slightly, picking up the speed of his hips, the tight heat of Harry’s body being the only thing he can feel. “That’s it babe.” 

Uncurling his right hand from Harry’s waist, he brings it up to hold Harry’s bicep above his head, and connect their lips once more. 

Harry’s legs wrap around Louis’ hips even tighter now, and the older man can feel the way Harry’s toes curl into his skin each time Louis hits the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Harry, moaning into his mouth, trying so hard to keep their lips moving against one anothers.

Again, Louis’ pace picks up slightly; Harry’s spot being hit more frequently now, and he can’t even help it when he pulls away from Louis' mouth to moan out in pleasure, a string of sounds escaping his lips. “Yeah Lou, right there. Right there, don’t stop.”

As if Louis even considered that as a possibility right now. He whispers breathlessly in Harry’s ear, “Don’t worry H, right here. Not stopping anytime soon.” 

The sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth are out of his control now, alternating between a string of ‘uh’s’, curse words, and ‘oh my god’s’. It feels like his entire body is a livewire, Louis being the source of power keeping him going. Each nerve ending, from his cock to his fingertips, and all the way to the top of his head, are tingling with each thrust hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside him. His hands move from their position above his head to grip Louis’ back, his fingernails occasionally scraping their way down when he can’t handle just _how good_ this feels.

Too soon, he can feel the slow build beginning in his crotch, his cock aching in the best way with how hard Louis’ body is rubbing against it, and how long he’s been waiting just to be touched by him again. 

“I’m close.” Harry moans breathlessly, his voice at least two octaves lower than usual, hoarse and musky from the constant string of loud moans leaving his mouth. “Fuck, I’m so close Lou.”

“Me too, love.” Louis feels the familiar tension pressing into his lower torso, a sure sign he’s about to come, “Got you. Always.”

His arms give out then, causing him to rely solely on resting his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, under his ear. Kissing him over and over, whispering encouragement into his ear as he thrusts forward with all he has.

“Come on babe. Be a good boy, come for me lovely.” Louis whispers, sweetly and hotly into the shell of Harry’s ear.

Harry moans, feeling his nerves light up and his lower torso climbing closer and closer to the edge. 

A string of uncontrolled sounds continue to spill from Harry’s lips as Louis whispers into his ear, “You can do it babe. Come for me.” 

And that’s it, as Louis takes his earlobe between his teeth, pulling gently, Harry is spilling over the edge. His entire body overwhelmed with one last wave of heat, his hips still meeting the steady thrusts of Louis hips. Arching his back, and scratching down his husband's back tensely, almost screaming, “Louis, yes, yes, yes, I’m coming, uhhh. God.”

With Harry’s nails scraping down his back in the most erotic way, and Harry’s moans to lead him, Louis comes; spilling into Harry effortlessly— letting himself go completely. 

“Shit Haz. So good for me. Always so good for me.” Louis’ hips stutter slightly as he rocks in and out of Harry to work the two of them through their orgasms. 

Finally, after what feels like hours, he feels Harry’s cock do one final twitch between them, and his back begins to flatten back down onto the mattress. Louis’ thrusts gradually come to a slow, and he is vaguely aware of Harry gently stroking his back— Where there are, no doubt, scratch marks.

Lazily, after waiting for his heart rate to slow down, Louis plants slow, wet kisses under Harry’s ear and along his jawline again. Gently pulling out of Harry’s tight heat, Louis grips his jaw in his right hand, bringing his mouth up to the shell of Harry’s ear. “I love you so much. With all I am. You’re everything Harry.”

Harry’s body, still shaking and buzzing from his orgasm is instantly covered in goosebumps, and his grip on Louis’ back tightens. Louis releases his jaw and continues to kiss back down his neck. Harry’s aware that there are tears forming in his eyes, but he doesn’t have enough energy to care right now. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted Lou. I love you.”

Louis plants a long, loving kiss to Harry’s lips before standing up to grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Harry’s chest heaves, feeling like he’s still coming down. Even when Louis returns, taking the time to carefully clean Harry’s come-covered chest first, he feels as if he’s floating. Beyond blissed out, and high on whatever intoxicating pheromones Louis Tomlinson possesses. 

It’s only when Louis is wiping off his own bare chest that he notices the loopy, lopsided grin plastered onto the younger man's face, one dimple poking out. Louis smiles back, and tosses the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom, hoping it lands somewhere on the tile flooring. 

He scoots back against the headboard, opposite end of where Harry lays, and motions for him to come join his side. Harry, compliant and spaced out(as usual after sex), curls into his side immediately. As soon as Harry is settled, Louis pulls the duvet over them dutifully. 

Kissing the top of his spouse’s head he says softly, “You are the single best thing to ever happen to me. I’m sorry we’re in this mess, but we’re in it together, and we’re gonna make it out.”

Harry stays quiet, his eyes filling with tears again. He nods against Louis’ body, his hand coming up to rest on the older’s stomach. 

Louis’ arm wraps around Harry’s shoulder protectively, thumb automatically making small circles in the skin there, “I’m serious. They can’t take this away. No matter how hard they try to cover this up, people will always notice. We will make it through Haz.”

Harry nods, more sure this time, “I know. Just hard not having you with me sometimes.” Harry tangles their hands together, planting a kiss to Louis’ palm first.

“Don’t worry. I’m with you Harry. Always.” Louis reassures him, just as he did nine years ago, and just how he will in nine more. Always.


End file.
